Seeing Red
by ELunamoon
Summary: William T Spears watches the battle between Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian. Summery of episode 5 and 6 with commentary from william and a bonus ending. Williamxgrell willxgrell


_**Emma Smith**_

_**Martha Tabram**_

_**Mary Ann Nichols**_

_**Annie Chapman**_

_**Catherine Eddowes**_

_**Elizabeth Stride**_

_**Rose Mylett**_

_**Alice McKenzie**_

_**And Frances Coles…**_

**William T. Spears sighed as he looked over the list of recent murders in the nearby area once again. Whoever this "Jack the Ripper" is, sure is putting a lot of work on William. He had been assigned to annihilate the serial killer, "Jack the Ripper" two days ago and still couldn't get a single lead on this person. Jack was making the death rate in London go off the charts. This is completely unacceptable! William T. Spears always completed each task given to him by his superiors in a day at least. He worked swiftly and cleanly; never leaving room for mistake.**

**But now it's going on the fourth day and William still doesn't have a clue as to who this person is. All he knows is that each murder took place near Whitechapel, London and each female victim had been known to be in the prostitution business.**

**Hopping agilely from rooftop to rooftop William headed to Whitechapel to investigate without the police pestering him. **_**Whoever this Jack person is, must be highly skilled. What this person is capable of is almost inhuman,**_** William thought. **

**Then a high pitched scream pierced the air. Quickening his pace, William made his way to the direction in which the shriek had come from. Hiding himself perfectly, William watched as two people came rushing to the scene. No. One person and a **_**demon.**_** What is a demon doing here? Thought William. Disgusting creatures who made the job of a shinigami much harder and more complicated. Stealing souls and devouring them…what could be more repulsive? Could this demon be responsible for the murders?**

**Listening closely, he caught some of the conversation:**

"**You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper?" Said the demon.**

**Jack the Ripper…So he is here…Finally this search had come to an end! William peered closer to see who it was but in doing so he also saw that it was too late to save the last victim, Mary Kelly..**

**Out of the building where the crime had been committed, came a man with long brown hair tied in a red bow, wearing large round glasses, and a confused look on his face. But what was most recognizable on him was the blood splattered all over his clothing.**

"**No," continued the demon, "Grell Sutcliff."**

**Grell Sutcliff? No. Jack the Ripper couldn't possibly be Grell Sutcliff. It's preposterous. Grell Sutcliff would never dishonor the shinigami code and commit these murders. William wiped the look of shock off his face and resumed listening.**

"**N-No, this isn't…! I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too…" Grell replied meekly and with a worried tone.**

"**Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell? This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You show the façade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly." The demon replied matter-of-factly and with a smirk.**

"**Splendidly…" Grell said slowly. A large grin grew across his face showing shark-like teeth that hadn't been there just seconds ago, "Really?"**

"**That's right. I'm an actress. Quite an exceptional one at that. But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" As he was talking Grell took down the ribbon holding up his hair and brushed out brown dye using a small comb, also putting on fake eyelashes, black leather gloves, and red glasses.**

**It is him…William thought bitterly. How could this idiotic immature shinigami do such a sickening thing?! William thought about stepping in right now but waited to see how this demon retorted to what Grell said. Was this demon pretending to be human too?**

"**It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now."**

**Young Master? William had heard of cases like these. Demons being summoned and making a contract with a human, forever serving him, for the price of a soul of course.**

"**My, that's quite the subservient personality you have. However I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself. Well then once again Sebastian, No… Little Sebas. I will introduce myself anew! I am the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliff! As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." and with that Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian who shivered in disgust.**

**William's eye twitched a little at that. Handsome Man? Little Sebas?**

"**My~ I finally get to meet you without a disguise! I was quite surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler."**

**At least Grell had enough common sense to know that that man was a demon and what he may be up against…William thought.**

"**Surely that is my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler…You are supposed to be a neutral balance between gods and humans; A shinigami. Why would you, briefly like unto god, become a butler?"**

"**Indeed…Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?"**

"**And that woman is…?"**

"**You know that without even asking don't you?" "Madam Red…" And with that a woman dressed completely in red, with the hair to match, came out from where Grell had come minutes earlier. If Grell had been born as the gender he so much wanted to be, that is what he would might have looked like, thought William. Wait…**

**Grell? In love with a woman? William almost laughed at the thought. Almost. Grell had never once showed interest in women as long as William had known him! He always openly expressed his feelings toward other men. Especially William himself. It had always annoyed him that Grell would flirt so publicly but now that it was said and being done with others, William found this more annoying.**

**A low deep vibrating grumble drew his attention back to the commotion.**

"**What is that?" said the small boy which William had barely noticed before now. He had a point what **_**was**_** that?**

"**Reaper's have a tool they use to prey on people's souls. It's the Reaper's Scythe."**

"**Don't give it a lame name like "Reaper's Scythe"! I took so much trouble to customize it! It's able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted this Death-scythe. I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while so I want a vigorous workout wi-th yo-u~"**

**Tch…William really wished Grell would stop doing that to people. **

"**Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments? I am in the middle of my work."**

"**Ah~ How stoic! That part of you pushes me over the edge too! You know…I love the colour red. Hair, clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite colour. That's why I gave those ugly whore's a makeover with their beautiful red blood. Sebastian, I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down to your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose colour everywhere." Grell said with a wink.**

"**Shinigami are those who should peacefully hunt down souls headed for deaths. Butlers, on the other hand, are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows. Your poor taste which violates both of these ideals quite simply sickens me."**

"**Oh my, Little Sebas. Even So… I'm a butler to die for!" Grell said , ending the phrase with a sign of his hand and his tongue halfway out his mouth, also displaying his sharp teeth.**

"**On behave of her majesty, and my own sullied name, I order you," the younger boy started slowing taking off his eye patch to reveal the seal of contract on his eye, "Dispose of them!"**

"**Yes, My lord." He replied.**

**So it is true then, that child must have made a contract with the demon…William thought. I wonder what could have happened that made him summon such a creature. Suddenly William snapped back to reality. He was supposed to be taking care of Jack the Ripper. And since it just happened to be his co-worker, he had to take him back and report Grell to the higher-ups. But when Grell then pinned Sebastian against the wall, pressing his chainsaw down so it might rip through his shoulder at any moment, William suddenly became interested in the battle. Could Grell, a shinigami, actually beat Sebastian, a demon? If he did I'm sure that he would be semi-off the hook and sort of forgiven for his crimes. After all, taking care of one of those creatures sure takes a load off of a shinigami.**

**When Grell turned his attention back to the fight he saw the woman dressed in red crying.**

"**I can't…I just can't…I can't kill this child!"**

"**What are you saying after having cut up all those women? If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who is disposed of!"**

"**But…this child is my..!" And with that, Grell plunged his chainsaw deep into the chest cavity of the woman's body.**

"**I'm so disappointed, Madam red! I have no interest in you if you're just like all the other women!" the women then fell to the ground blood spilling out of her chest. Her cinematic record was now exposed and left to be judged.**

**Grell is whiny, complainy, and annoying, but William had never even thought for a second about Grell being murderous. Since shinigami only judge souls of those close to death it really can't be called "murder" and shinigami never finish their work in such a disgusting bloody matter. William had never guessed that Grell could be so morbid. Plus he killed the woman he had just claimed to be in love with, and lacked hesitation!**

"**This is…"**

"**The memories played back to be judged on the list of those who are scheduled to die by a higher power. That is the job of us reapers. What kind of human they were, what sort of life they led, whether they should be aloud to live or be killed…"**

**Grell did a pretty good summarization of what the shinigami's job was.**

**Grell briefly skimmed through her memories and past then let her continue to fall.**

"**To think you were such a ridiculous woman…I am so disappointed! You have no right to wear red!" Grell took the coat off of Madam Red's back and replaced his black on with her red one and left it hanging off his elbows. "Goodbye, Madam."**

**Grell then proceeded to walk away but after hearing the command to kill him, the battle resumed. **

"**A demon and a reaper. Ah, I wonder if its really possible for us to understand one another. The fleeting memories that we were allowed together! It's as if we are in a Romeo and Juliet-esque tragedy! Ah~ Little Sebas! Wherefore art thou Little Sebas!?"**

**Now the twitch from William was joined by the equally annoyed growl. Why did it make him so mad when Grell pronounced his desires to that demon? It certainly wasn't jealousy. Of course it wasn't.**

**And just like that, with a flash of his scythe and a mess of blood, Grell slashed the front of Sebastian's chest with a quick flick of his wrist. Then became disappointed when he found out that he couldn't view the rest of "Little Sebas'" past.**

"**Ah, now my clothes are ruined. This is completely gone." Sebastian stated as he removed his over coat.**

"**To be worried about your clothes in a situation like this, you must be quite laid back, no? But I like a well groomed man, Little Sebas."**

"**It was not my wish to employ this sort of tactic, but I have no choice."**

"**So your finally going to be serious with me then? Lets put an end to this with the next blow. Farewell to this world, let us be bonded together in the next, Little Sebas!"**

**For a moment William held his breath with anticipation and thought Grell would be victorious. But William let out his breath at the pathetic defeat that he had just witnessed.**

**Sebastian had stuck his finely woven coat into the blade of the death scythe and it had jammed the mechanisms. William sighed as we watched Sebastian mercilessly beat Grell into a red pulp ,despite his cries, breaking his glasses and a maybe a few bones for that matter.**

"**Ah, you do have an attractive screaming voice. Let me reward you. I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!"**

"**Please stop!" Grell cried out from under the foot of Sebastian.**

"**Don't want to :D" And with the Sebastian swung downward, and this is where William found it had to stop and decided to make his entrance. Extending his death scythe down to stop Grell's scythe that was in the hands of Sebastian, he saved Grell in the nick of time.**

"**Excuse me for interrupting you mid-conversation. I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears. I've come to take that Shinigami back." William said coolly.**

"**Will! William! You came to save m--" He was cut off mid-sentence by a foot to the face delivered by William.**

"**Dispatcher Grell Sutcliff. You have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information." Jumping off of Grell, William then bowed to Sebastian. "I apologize profusely for any inconvenience caused by **_**this. **_**Here is my business card. Honestly, having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Shinigami name."**

**After being lectured by Sebastian about the temptation humans endure, William literally dragged Grell back by his hair all the way to the Shinigami Realm. Once arriving William then continued to drag Grell to headquarters. Since it was late, no one seemed to be there.**

"**I guess turning you in will have to wait until tomorrow." William said down to Grell who he had just recently let go off.**

"**William please don't tell! I will be fired for sure!" Grell pleaded.**

"**Then who will I tell them Jack the Ripper was? This is your fault and you need to pay for the violations you committed."**

**Grell pouted silently and followed William to the back storage closet, barely paying attention to William's rant all the way there.**

"**--And now I have to get scolded along with you because I somehow always get partial blame for your mess ups. Sit." William told Grell and pointed to a stool toward the end of the semi-large storage closet. William look at the punching sack that was Grell and felt a little bit of sympathy. His wounds looked like they hurt a lot and he was very cut, bruised and scraped. He wouldn't fully heal for many weeks. William frowned and tried to gently help clean Grell's lesions.**

**Grell looked down in shame the whole time, refusing to make eye contacts with William at all. His sad feeble face could melt the heart of any man, yes even William.**

**Suddenly a eruption of laughter shook both of them out of whatever silent moment they had had.**

"**Ha-ha!!! Look at you, Sempai! Someone really did you in! That's so pathetic. You're the worst. Ha-ha~!!!" It was none other than Ronald Knox.**

"**Ronald Knox, what are you doing here? Headquarters closed hours ago." William asked sternly, somehow weirdly disappointed that they got interrupted.**

"**I could ask the same. But I just left a party that the Secretarial Section had and was headed home but I thought I left something here. Glad I came but, I didn't think I would have ever seen Sutcliff-sempai in such a stupid manner Ha-ha!!!" Ronald's laughter started again and this time Grell got up from the stool he was sitting on.**

"**Come here you little brat! Is that anyway to treat your--" "Sit down, Grell Sutcliff." William said sternly, and oddly enough Grell did as he said. "Ronald Knox, please go home now, work is over for today," William turned to Ronald and added.**

**Ronald grumbled under his breath the turned and left, leaving soft footsteps, then silence.**

**William sighed, "You both are such bothersome co-workers. But he is right. You do look pathetic." **

**Grell's face turned almost as red as his hair. Before Grell could say anything William went on. "Why did you do that?" William asked almost inaudibly.**

"**Do what…?" Grell muttered, looking at the floor.**

"**You know what! Fight that demon. You know you don't have enough experience for that! Why. Would. You. Do. That?" William asked suddenly very angry for unknown reasons, even to himself.**

**A smile slowly made its way across Grell's beaten up face. "You were worried about me weren't you?" Grell asked, any sad mood now gone completely.**

"**No. I was not. If you were to have died it would have been your own fault." William retorted, caught off guard by the question.**

"**You were completely worried." Grell concluded on his own. "And you were probably jealous too." Grell added.**

"**Jealous? Of whom?" William asked in annoyance.**

"**Of Sebas-chan of course! You probably heard the whole thing and now your jealous. But Don't worry. No dark, handsome, sexy, demon butler could ever compare to you, my William!"**

**Sad, depressed Grell was gone. The annoying flirtatious one was back, unfortunately…**

"**Stop now. You Don't know what your talking about." William replied a unnoticeable blush to his cheeks.**

**Grell stood up and headed out of the room. "You were completely jealous and worried. I'm touched William! But of course you saved me in the end because you couldn't let your beautiful Juliet die just yet! And thank you oh so much. Such Kindness!!" Grell giggled as he skipped out of the room, making his way down the hall and out the door.**

"**Grell you have no idea what you are talking about!!" William called down the hall after Grell.**

"**You were jealous~" Was what he got back before he heard the door shut.**

**William sighed with exasperation rubbing his very tired eyes. He turned off the lights and headed toward the door.**

"**Maybe…I was…" William said softly as he closed and locked the door behind him.**


End file.
